


Outer Limits

by lavenderfleetwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FAMILY BEACH TRIP, Mutually antagonistic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfleetwood/pseuds/lavenderfleetwood
Summary: "Mutual antagonism and a healthy competitive spirit" is how Albus had taken to explaining the never-ending feud between his best friend and his closest cousin. Lily likes to tease that they'll either murder or marry each other before they're twenty.





	Outer Limits

Rose couldn't sleep. Insomnia, her greatest foe, always caught up to her at the least convenient times. Rose couldn't sleep and she was getting fatalistic about it. But then, it's not hard to be fatalistic when one finds themselves still wide awake at four o'clock in the morning. Rose decided if her body was going to remain awake and restless, it was going to get punished for doing so.

Perhaps not the healthiest approach to yoga.

Rose crept out of the room she was sharing with Lily. The room, though one of the smaller ones of the dozen in the sprawling rental home, was advantageously located across from the highest deck, with the best view. She tiptoed through the shell-themed sitting room, grabbed one of the foam mats from beside the door, and slipped outside. Rose took care to make very little noise as the door snicked closed behind her. Lily was an insufferably light sleeper.

The cool salt air and the distant lull of calm waves swirled around her. Rose rolled out her mat and selected a video on her phone. The chirpy yoga instructor led her through the exercises and Rose could feel her mind and body calming.

Her respite lasted only a few minutes, before the door rolled open in the middle of her first downward dog and she gapped at Scorpius' amused face. She rose up and then turned to collapse down on the mat.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, still standing inside.

"What are you doing?" She shot back.

He shrugged and waited for her to answer. The yoga video continued faintly in the background until he finally said, "I wanted to watch the sun rise."

She nodded and leaned back to pause her video. "I couldn't sleep so I was trying some yoga."

"Lily said it was good for that."

Rose smirked up at him. "She's pulled you into her craze too, huh?"

He laughed, "I haven't taken her up on it yet. Is it worth it?"

"I think so." Rose tapped her foot on the mat restlessly before making a quick, potentially reckless decision. "Want to try?" To her surprise, he did.

It may seem like small potatoes to ask someone to try yoga with you, especially at four o'clock in the morning, when there is little else to do, but this wasn't how the two usually operated. "Mutual antagonism and a healthy competitive spirit" is how Albus had taken to explaining the never-ending feud between his best friend and his closest cousin. Lily likes to tease that they'll either murder or marry each other before they're twenty. Rose just thinks that Scorpius should be less of an arse.

Miraculously, the half hour of calming breaths and mindful stretches passes without incident. The exercise ends with the two laying flat on their backs, eyes closed, silence stretching between them.

The next video on the playlist started suddenly and Rose quickly rolled forward to switch it off.

"Yoga isn't so awful." Scorpius observed, rising to sit.

Rose hummed and rolled up her mat. Scorpius copied her movements. With a "thanks," Rose took the mat when he had finished and then ducked back inside, unsure of what else to say. He didn't follow her in. She looked back to see him stretched out on one of the lounge chairs looking more peaceful in the predawn light than he had any right to.

Rose stopped herself from staring at him through the glass door and began making up the small couch for, what she hoped would be, a long nap. Rose went to the bathroom, but returned to tyranny. Scorpius had wedged himself in the small couch, conquering her lovingly crafted nest.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed, fists on her hips.

"Napping." The big, blond lug smirked insufferably back at her.

Rose knew the goodwill couldn't have lasted. Rose knew she would have to take direct action to right this most grevious wrong.

She hopped over the back of the couch, braced herself against the cushions, planted her feet against his hip, and pushed.

The startled yelp and muffled thud was incredibly satisfying, and Rose settled against the throw pillows with a triumphant smile on her lips. Scorpius pulled his head up from the ground to glare at her and she stuck out her tongue. He lept to his feet, but before he could move any further Rose's bedroom door flew open and a bedraggled Lily loomed from within.

"What. The. Hell."

"He took my spot." Rose whispered, scrunching guiltily into the pillows.

Scorpius pointed accusingly at Rose. "She pushed me off!"

"Not. Bloody. Likely." Lily growled.

Scorpius blinked at her, his outstretched hand falling defeated to his side. He turned to look at Rose, a predatory smile slowly lighting up his face.

Before she could jump up to defend herself against his next move, Scorpius had thrown her over his shoulder and made for the stairs.

"No!" She whisper shouted, having already discerned his plan. "Don't you dare, Lily!" She looked back pleadingly at her cousin. "Bring me a towel, he's going to kill me with hypothermia."

Lily turned and went back to bed.

Rose squirmed and kicked, cursing the fact her family had to spring for an ocean-front view. She didn't have enough time to break free before he waded in deep enough to toss her in. She came up gasping at the chill of the water. It may be spring in the Carolinas, but the ocean was still frigid.

Rose had no sooner caught her breath and rubbed the salty water out of her eyes than something flew at her head. She reacted quick enough to catch the towel Scorpius had flung at her before dancing out of reach. Rose wrapped herself up and waded out of the water, hindered by the way her soaking pajamas were plastered to her legs.

Rose sat herself down next to Scorpius and pulled her knees up, wrapping the towel around her huddled form. Her teeth chattered.

"Cold?" Scorpius asked, still clearly amused. He was staring out at the ever lightening horizon that stretch out over the Atlantic. Rose glared at him balefully. He must have felt the intensity of the glare and turned to huff out a laugh at her shivering form.

He turned and pulled her directly in front of him to wrap her in his arms. She leaned back against him and sighed, grateful for the warmth. Her revenge could wait.

Scorpius rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered softly into her ear. "Why do we always do this?"

"Do what?" Rose stared resolutely out at the waves slowly rolling in.

"Pretend we aren't mad about each other. It's always push and shove and tease and bicker."

"I don't -" Rose sighed, less content now and more frustrated. "I don't know what else we'd do."

The words were barely out of her mouth before he'd turned her chin gently towards him just so and kissed her. It was long and deep and inevitable. He kissed her just as she'd discovered somewhere deep down she'd always wanted him to do.

Scorpius pulled away after a minute. Rose caught her breath but couldn't bring herself to say anything to break the spell between them. His eyes seemed just as inscrutable as always.

"We could do that," he offered. Pleaded.

Again, words failed Rose. She reached up and pulled him back to her.

 

\--

 

Later, when he woke up from a peaceful nap on the beach, Scorpius had been shocked to discover his toe nails charmed a brilliant shade of hot pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that bounced around my head for a couple days before I decided it needed to be emptied out. I've always wanted to rent one of those colossal houses in the Outer Banks and fill it up with friends and family. I'd imagine it'd give the Weasley-Potters the space and privacy they'd need on vacation.


End file.
